The Secret Strength of Hyūga Hinata
by LoveAkane Inc
Summary: Hinata is exiled from the Hyuga clan and is to be sealed. What will she do! As the events unfold Hinata find   herself training with her new sensai Ginta Saotome while she poses as he little sister. Bad summary. Crossovers


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

[A/N]

Hinata age 13. Takes place after Chūnin Exams

[A/n: Hinata maybe OOC]

Capter One

Hinata's pov

"I-I Can't b-believe i-it." She sobs in to her pillow. 'They throw me my way like trash. I have nowhere to go. No one wants me. I'm all alone. I'll be sealed tomorrow and will be alone. I ca-' A knock on the door cuts of Hinata's train of though.

"C-come i-in." My throat is raw from all my crying. I do not cry only for myself but for the promise I did not keep. I promise to get rid of the cursed seal that will be the down fall of the Hyūga Clan.

The door opens and shows one of the Hyūga maids. "Hinata, Hyūga-sama wants you out by in of the day." The sharp tone of the Hyūga maids made me flinch. The maid shut the door and left. 'This is all their fault. If they weren't out to get me then I would have be fine. I'd bet there making fun of my right now but only if they know how.'

Flashback

I open the door to the counsel room to find the Whole counsel, my father, sister and Neji. 'This can't be good.' "Y-you c-called, father." The word Father felt like acid on my on tongue. He looks at me in distaste as I speak.

"Yes, now take a seat." I take a seat next to my sister at the table. Everyone think she hates me, But to tell you the truth she see me more as a mother then a sister.

My father stands up to make announcement. "Hinata you are no longer welcome in the Hyūga Clan. You are to be seal tomorrow. Any questions" I so badly want to shove his pride down though and let him chough on it.

"H-how?" I ask.

"Law 61 of the Hyūga Clan States: At the age of fourteen an heir or heiress maybe disowned under certain circumstances. He/she is a genin or lower and the majority of the counsel agrees to have she or he disown."

'This doesn't make sense. My birthday is tomorrow. Why tell me now? Something doesn't seem right. They just want to ruin my day… Why am I so weak? I hate it.'

"You're dismissed."

Flashback ends

I push myself off the bed and finish packing my bag. I put a justu so it felt like I had only a few pieces of clothing when I real have ten sets of clothes and the necessaries. I swing the bag over my shoulder and open the window. The counsel always told how it so on lady like to jump out the window. Well now they doesn't don't need to worry about it. I feel some off my anger leave me and replaced by a little happiness with that thought.

I was ready to leap out the window till a soft voice stopped me.

"Where will you go, sister" said the soft yet demanding voice of my sister.

"I'll spend the night by the river."

"But it's the middle of winter. It's too cold. I'll make daddy keep you. So please, p-please don't g-go." Tears start to run down seven year old face as she sobs in my shirt. I pick her up bride style and sit on my bed. I ran my finger through her hair to comfort her. "Shh shh, it's all right. Everything is going to be all right." 'Or a least I hope so.'

Slowly I put my sleeping sister in to bed and tuck her in. I walk to the window and take one last look around. 'I guess these are the last time I'll be here. I finely get to say good-bye to my own personal dungeon.' I feel some type of have weight lift off of my sholders. I jump out the window leaving my past behind. I land gracefully on the ground. 'It's only the afternoon, but it feels like a century. I guess I'll get something to eat.'

I make my way to one of my favorite little restraint on the west side. It was a small cozy dinner. It had a color scheme of lavenders and blues. It was a little effeminate but not enough to keep the guys away. Their food is amazing delicious.

I take out my money from my jacket's pocket. 'I only have 50 yen. [Yen = U.S dollars] If I buy lunch now I won't have enough for later. Maybe I can work for it.' I make my way up to the owner slash waitress. "E-excuse me" "Yes" she says. She turns around and faces me. "Hina-chan, you haven't been here in a while."

Miki-Senpai is one of the few people who care about me. She was the first person to console me about my mother death, when I ran into her crying. She brought me to her dinner and talked to me. After that I would come back frequently and sometimes she would teach me about cooking.

"Hi Miki-Senpai. I-I w-was w-wondering if I-I could w-work for my l-lunch today." I stutter. 'This is so embarrassing.'

"I don't see why not, but why work for it? I know you Hyūgas are far from poor."

"I w-was d-disowned." I know Miki-Senpai won't pity me or look at me in disgust, but it was still hard to admit. "I see…Well let me get you a pen and pad to get started. You can put your stuff behind the counter. I'll be right back." She left mumbling something along the lines of "Retarded Hyūga bustard lost best dame thing he had". I giggle as I watch her stomp off. 'Maybe it won't be that bad'

I put my stuff behind the counter and wait for Miki to come back.

"Ok, here's the pen and pad." I take the pen and pad from her and say think you. "Ano…you still don't look the part. Take off your jacket." "B-but" "No buts. Take it off." I take off and put on top of my bag next to me. "You an early bloomer I see." I blush made shade of dark red. "Don't be embarrass, anyone girl would be jealous of your figure. Here put this on." She takes off her apron and hands it to me. I take it and tie the strings around my waist. She looks over me once more. "Something still missing….I got it." She run off to the back and come back with blue rubber band. "Turn around." I do as she says and feel her mess with my hair. I turn back to her face her. "Perfect, you look so cute." She placed to strands of hair framing my face and the rest pulled back in to a small spiky ponytail.

"Excuse me but we like to order." Said a man with two kids seating at one of the tables. "That your cue." she say and pushes me out from behind the counter. I walk over to the man and his kids. "M-may I-I take your order?" And that how the rest of the day went.

Two and half hours and 53 customers later I was done. I hand my last customer's money to Miki-Senpai. "The customers must like you. They gave you some hefty tips" She says. A blush makes its way up to my cheeks. "Th-thank you." "Here" She hands me a small pouch of money.

"No, I can't take this."

"Yes you can and will. You earned it."

"Thank y-you so much."

"Your lunch is almost ready but can you take my last customer. I'm closing early today."

"Ok."

I make my away to the table. I see all of team 10 and their sensei. 'Oh boy.' "May I take your order?" "Lady Hinata, What are you doing here?" "W-working." "Why? Does your farther know?" 'Does everything involve around him.' "I have no fath-. " "Hina-chan, I will take over from here. Your lunch is at the counter." 'Miki to the rescue!' "Think you." I scurry to eat and to flee from awkward situation.

Normal pov

"I wonder want she was going to say" Ino says.

"Yma Meie tow." Choji says.

"Yewa, don't talk with your mouth full!" Ino whines. "Shikamaru, What do you think."

"It's none of my business" says Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru. You have to know something," Ino whines.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbles. "She was disowned."

Ino gasps. "How do you know!"

Shikamaru sighs. "I know by the way she tenses when Asuma sensei referred to her as Lady Hinata and the quick look of anger when she heard her father's name."

"But how are you sure."

"The waitress left mumbling something about how those ungrateful son of bitch disown his own child." Shikamaru says nonchalantly.

"What! But they're family."

"Ino, The Hyūga Clan is strict and always follow strict tradition. Hinata isn't like the others" Asuma said.

"How so?"

"She is a kind hearted and soft spoken which is consider a weakness. Therefore she not like other Hyūga and is considered an outcast" Shikamaru says.

"Where will she go?" Choji says.

Hinata's pov

'Miki always makes the best cinnamon buns!' I think as I take another bit and savoring the taste. 'I feel so happy about this. Like…. Like I'm finely free. I'll show them who I'm really am. But how do I do that? …Someone coming.' I slowly grasp kunai afraid that Father hired someone to 'take care of me'. "Ano… Hinata" Ino says. 'It's Ino. I'm just paranoid' "Hai" "Do you need a place to stay" ask waveringly Ino. 'She obviously doesn't want me so way ask?' "No thank you, Ino-san" I said covering my annoyances with fake gradation. I got up and took my plate to the back.

"E-excuse me."

"Yes" A tall man about 6'4 with short black hair answered. He turns around and looked at me. "oh, Hinata-san. Miki told me you were helping out to day." He say.

"Hai, Kenji-san. Where m-may I set this" I ask.

"You can put it in the sink. Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." I put my plate in the sink and said good-bye to Kenji-san."

"Bye, Hinata-san come back soon."

"Ok" I said and walk out the back room to look for Miki-Senpai.

"Miki-Senpai, I'm l-leaving."

"Okay, come back soon Hinata-chan."

"Alright, S-senpai."

I go behind the counter and took off my apron. I put the apron on the counter along with the pen and pad. I put my jacket back on and griped my bag. I said my last good-byes and leave through the front door.

I ran in to someone when I walked out. I landed on the with a loud thud. "Oww" I moan. The guy offered me his hand. I grab his hand and he helps me up. I felt something pushed in to my hand. "T-thank y-you." I say trying to act natural. I look up to see Neji-niisan standing in front of me. He just brushed pass me into the dinner, But not what out whispering something to me. I gave him a barely noticeable nod and moved on.

When I got a safe distants away and unfold the small plaice of paper. It was written like a simple grocery list but any ninja would know better. The list was a simple acrostic.

Lamb chops

Apples

Kiwi

Eggs

Tomatoes

Eggnog

Noodles

I burned the paper in my hand with some chakra. 'Lake ten? Which lake?' Think about it for a minute and then it hit me. 'Tenten has a lake near her house I think. Leave it to Neji to use double meanings. 'Might as well go now.' I get up and walk to the lake. I felt people staring at me and a bunch of whispering. 'Gossip sure does speared fast. I wonder if they found out.' One blonde hair girl comes to mind. I sighed; 'Ino'. I start to feel uncomfortable so I picked up the paced.

By the time I got to the lake Neji was there. "I thought you said ten." He shook his head "Change in plans" Neji says in his same old sonic voice. I look at him a little wary cause it only been a couple months scene he tried to kill me. "W-what is it y-you had to t-tell me."

"Over heard Hiashi-sama talking to one of the council members. He was reading over the law that got you disown. Hiashi-sama didn't tell you that you can win back your title on your sixteenth birthday by winning against the new heir."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time; Anger. I take a minute to calm myself down.

"W-why are you t-telling me this?"

"Cause…" This is the first time I scene Neji so hesitant..

"I want you to forgive me."

"You were already forgiven, Neji-niisan" I say without a moment thought. For a moment I though he start to smile. 'Must have been a trick of the mind.'

"Hinata-san, I'm afraid one of the council members has it out for you."

"I thought so, but why?"

"Most likely cause they don't want you to ruin their reputation."

"I s-see" I say stopping short cause I heard crunching of leafs. I grab a Kunai and say "W-who's there?" A man about my father's high stumbles out from behind a tree. I alimentally go to him when he falls over and see kunai in his back. The wounds were seriously deep. He must passed out from exestuation and pain.

"Neji bring me my bag."

"He could be an enemy."

"Neji, his almost out of time!"

He brings me my bag. I tore off the rest of his shirt. I slowly pulled out the kunai the best I could. I put my hands over the wounds and healed him the best I could. I put on some ointment on him. "Neji, can you hold him up I need to bandage him." Neji holds him up as I bandage him.

"I need to get him to the hospital now."

"I'll help you" Neji says.

"No, you can be seen with me and I have to make sure he stays stable."

"You can't get him there yourself."

"I'll have to" I say with determination.

Neji help me stand him up and I swung one of his arms across my shoulders. I swung my arm around his waist and take my Book bag from Neji with my free hand. "T-thank you, Neji." "Hn." I pull all my strength together and take one staggering step. The man gave a low Grunt. "A-ano… Are u awake?" He grunts again. 'I take that as a yes.' "D-do you thing you can walk a little?" This time his answer was across of a grunt and a yes.

Walking with his help was a lot easier. After we got out the woodies I could see the hospitable in the distant. I felt him draft off. I tried to wake him but he was knocked out. 'oh no' I walk a little more to get on the street. The streets only have a few people there. I look around for help and spotted one the jōnin from the Chūnin Exams. 'What is his name? Gema? No. Gnam? No. Genma… Yes that it!' "Genma-san! Genma-san!" He turns around and looks at me weirdly. "Genma-san, this man is badly wound it. He needs hel-" Before I could finish my sentence he had the man on his back. "How long has he been out?" Genma asks. "Three minutes and forty -eight seconds." "Alright."

We run a top speed to the hospital. It was hard to keep up with the jōnin. By the time we approached the front doors I was out of breath. I see Lady Tsunade leaving the hospital. I ran up to her "L-lady Tsunade this man needs help." I point to the man on Genma back. Lady Tsunade calls a medic squad to get him inside. "What helped to him" Lady Tsunade asks Genma in her demanding voice. He shrugs his shoulders. "She found him." She looks at me "well?" "He had 32 Kunai enabled in his back. "I see. Look at all this trouble he caused." "Y-you know h-him, Lady Tsunade" I ask as we rounded a corner. "Yes" she says and follows after the medic squad into the emergence room.

I sit down on one of the benches outside the emergence room. _'I hope his all right.'_ I feel my eyelids get heavy. Finally I fall in to a Dreamless sleep. I wake up a one of the hospital beds. I can tell it still late because it's dark outside throw the window. I hear laughter and look to my side. Lady Tsunade and the man from before were talking.

"So do you have it" Lady Tsunade asks. "Yeah." He takes out a small scroll and hands it to her. Lady Tsunade faces lights up with happiness. I lend forward to see what was in the scroll but I lend over to much cause all saw was a face full of tile. "Ow." I sit up and rub my nose. _'Talk about walking up on the wrong side of bed_' I blush bright red when I see them staring at me. I get up and poke my fingers together.

Lady Tsunade was the first one to say something. "Hinata, This is Saotome Ginta. "Nice to meet you, Ginta-san" I say and bow slightly." "Nice to meet you too, Hinata-san." His voice is deep and soft like how a father should sound like. "Hinata, Ginta-san is aware of your situation and well train you for the fight against your sister in return for saving his life." _'What how does she know? Save his life? How? What about father?' _ I start to get dizzy from all the questions. "H-how" I ask. "Neji came to me earlier and told me about your father for help. That's why Ginta-san is going to train you to be a Tetsu-nin." _**[Tetsu-Peace] "**_Tetsu-nin?" "Yes, Ginta well tell you more about it later." I nodded my head. "Alright, Hyūga Hinata do you accept this mission to train under Saotome Ginta for four years." "Hai" "And Saotome Ginta do you accept Hyūga Hinata as your apprentice." "Hai" She hands use both a scroll. "Hinata I want to learn everything on that scroll." Suddenly her face gets a very unnerving look. "And if you don't both of you will be severely punish." The way she talks turns my blood cold. "Well good luck you two" She says and laves.

Once she leaved I unsealed the scroll. The scroll raveled. It had to be two yards of fine print gold's. I did the best thing I know how; I fainted.


End file.
